Clutches within automatic transmission provide a selective mechanical connection between a planetary gear element and a transmission housing. When the clutch is disengaged or “off,” an element, that may include a sun gear, carrier or ring gear is permitted to rotate. When the clutch is engaged or “on,” the element is mechanically connected to the housing and is held stationary. When the element is mechanically connected to the housing, vibrations and noise may travel from within the transmission through the clutch to the vehicle frame.